


Mornings

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic based upon the unrealistic goal of beautiful moments in the morning. Luckily, this is fanfiction, and fanfiction doesn't have to be realistic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

The sun slowly crept up above the horizon, its rays streaming in between the faded curtains of the bedroom. The strips of light fell upon the huddled masses of those that occupied the bed, wrapped up in one another's arms after having fallen early into the realm of dreams. 

Messy blond hair framed soft, ivory features, casting shadows across the smooth skin as he slept away. The larger, tan frame huddled around this ivory beauty, strong arms resting at the blond's petite waist within the tangle of blankets. Dark hair lay strewn about the pillows, half flattened from restricted movement over the course of the night. Both breathed evenly as they dreamed, undisturbed by the sunlight forcing its way into the room. 

As the morning dragged on, the first to wake was the blond. Long lashes fluttered open, revealing the lovely blue eyes beneath heavy lids. Pale lips parted in a half hearted yawn, drawing in a deep breath before he let out a content sigh. He didn't feel like moving just yet, too drawn to the warmth of the bed and the man curled around him. Eventually, he felt the man behind him beginning to shift with a series of groggy groans. 

"Hngh...fuck you, Sun..." Zack grumbled, resting his forearm across his forehead. Tired eyes remained closed, unwilling to face the morning sunlight that had so rudely begun to wake him. Cloud chuckled, turning over to his other side in order to place a gentle kiss to the man's cheek. The raven cracked one eye open, his lips curving up into a gentle smile when he was graced with his beautiful partner. "What's that for..?"

"X marks the spot..." The blond chuckled, his soft features seeming to glow. Sometimes the older man wondered what kept his lover so youthful, so far he'd not been able to draw a conclusion. With a quiet sigh, he wrapped an arm around the smaller man's waist and pulled him into a gentle kiss. 

"You're so silly..." The raven stated, earning a small shove from the blond. The blond nestled back down into the comfortable embrace of his partner, sighing happily as he rested his head against the other's chest. 

"Maybe...but you must like it a lot to stick around, Zack..." Cloud said, drawing small patterns across Zack's bare chest. The other man smiled contently and nodded, ruffling the younger man's messy hair. 

"You're damn right I do."


End file.
